epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters from Epic Rap Battles of History
|-| List= The ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' series contains many different characters. Although the word "history" is in the series' name, there are some characters who are fictional. Below is the list of characters who appeared in the official Epic Rap Battles of History. This includes both main characters and cameos. In some battles, the characters transform into a different version of himself (examples: Doctor Who, Michael Jackson, Gandalf, Goku), and sometimes they just wear different outfits (examples: Lady Gaga, Chuck Norris) Official Characters Rappers and Cameos # Announcer # John Lennon (Nice Peter) # Bill O'Reilly (Epic Lloyd) # 1. Darth Vader (Nice Peter) # 2. Darth Vader, dressed as Boushh the Bounty Hunter # 3. Darth Vader, without helmet # 1. Adolf Hitler, grey version (Epic Lloyd) # 2. Adolf Hitler Rage Baby # 3. Adolf Hitler, colored version # 4. Adolf Hitler, frozen in Carbonite # Stormtrooper # Abe Lincoln (Nice Peter) # 1. Chuck Norris , in Texas Ranger outfit (Epic Lloyd) # 2. Chuck Norris, in martial arts outfit # 3. Chuck Norris, in martial arts outfit, large sized # Sarah Palin # 1. Lady Gaga, main cook outfit (Nice Peter) # 2. Lady Gaga, grey outfit with long hair # 3. Lady Gaga, tea outfit # 4. Lady Gaga, monster outfit # 5. Lady Gaga, bikini mask outfit # 6. Lady Gaga, big catlike pointy boob outfit # John McCain (Epic Lloyd) # Kim Jong-Il # Hulk Hogan (Nice Peter) # "Macho Man" Randy Savage (Epic Lloyd) # 1. Justin Bieber # 2. Justin Bieber, Little White Usher outfit # Ludwig van Beethoven (Nice Peter) # Johann Sebastian Bach (Epic Lloyd) # Albert Einstein # Stephen Hawking (Nice Peter) # Carl Sagan (Epic Lloyd) # Genghis Khan (Epic Lloyd) # Easter Bunny (Nice Peter) # Jesus Christ # Jesus Quintana # A Man Named Jesus # Genghis Khan's descendants, from New York # Genghis Khan's descendants, from Japan # 1. Napoleon Bonaparte (Epic Lloyd) # 2. Napoleon Bonaparte, French chef outfit # Napoleon Dynamite (Nice Peter) # Ben Franklin (Epic Lloyd) # Billy Mays # Vince Offer (Nice Peter) # George Washington # 1. Gandalf the White (Epic Lloyd) # 2. Gandalf the Grey # Dumbledore (Nice Peter) # Gilderoy Lockhart # Dr. Seuss # William Shakespeare # The Cat in the Hat (Nice Peter) # Thing 1 (Epic Lloyd) # Thing 2 (Epic Lloyd) # Mr. T # Mr. Rogers (Nice Peter) # John "Hannibal" Smith (Epic Lloyd) # H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock (Epic Lloyd) # Templeton "Face" Peck (Epic Lloyd) # Mr. McFeely (Epic Lloyd) # Captain Kirk (Epic Lloyd) # Christopher Columbus (Nice Peter) # Spock # Sulu # Hot Alien # Nice Peter # 1. EpicLLOYD # 2. Epic Lloyd, gym outfit # 1. KassemG # 2. KassemG, ugly hag outfit # Master Chief (Nice Peter) # Leonidas # Spartan 1 # Spartan 2 # Queen Gorgo # Pleistarchus (Epic Lloyd) # Orville Wright # 1. Wilbur Wright, with shirt # 2. Wilbur Wright, without shirt # 3. Wilbur Wright, with shirt and goggles # Mario (Epic Lloyd) # Luigi (Nice Peter) # Princess Peach # 1. Elvis Presley, young grey version (Epic Lloyd) # 2. Elvis Presley, older glammer version # 1. Michael Jackson, young version # 2. Michael Jackson, older white version (Nice Peter) # Jackson 5 member #1 (Jermaine) # Jackson 5 member #2 (Tito) # Jackson 5 member #3 (Marlon) # Jackson 5 member #4 (Jackie) # Tootie Ramsey # Cleopatra # Marilyn Monroe # Marlon Brando (Epic Lloyd) # John F. Kennedy (Nice Peter) # Bill Gates (Epic Lloyd) # Steve Jobs (Nice Peter) # HAL 9000 # Frank Sinatra (Epic Lloyd) # Freddie Mercury (Nice Peter) # Sammy Davis, Jr. # Mitt Romney (Epic Lloyd) # Barack Obama # Doc Brown # 1. Doctor Who, the 10th Doctor (Nice Peter) # 2. Doctor Who, the 4th Doctor # Dalek # Marty McFly (Epic Lloyd) # Clint Eastwood (Epic Lloyd) # Bruce Lee # Urban Ninjas # Mustached Cowboys (Nice Peter) # Sherlock Holmes # Dr. Watson # Batman (Nice Peter) # Robin (Epic Lloyd) # Moses # Santa Claus (Nice Peter) # Elf 1 (Epic Lloyd) # Elf 2 (Epic Lloyd) # Elf 3 (Epic Lloyd) # Moses' Honey 1 # Moses' Honey 2 # Adam (Epic Lloyd) # Eve # Steve (Nice Peter) # Martin Luther King, Jr. # Gandhi # Indian Independence March Extras # White Preacher in Indian Independence March (Nice Peter) # Civil Rights March Extras # White Preacher in Civil Rights March (Epic Lloyd) # Thomas Edison (Epic Lloyd) # Nikola Tesla # 1. Babe Ruth (Epic Lloyd) # 2. Babe Ruth, Colorised Version. # 1. Lance Armstrong, suit jacket (Nice Peter) # 2. Lance Armstrong, yellow shirt and shorts # 3. Lance Armstrong, yellow shirt, shorts, bike helmet, and sunglasses # 1. Skrillex (Epic Lloyd) # 2. Skrillex, monster version # Mozart (Nice Peter) # Rasputin (Nice Peter) # Joseph Stalin (Epic Lloyd) # 1. Vladimir Lenin, red (Nice Peter) # 2. Vladimir Lenin, full color (ending) # Mikhail Gorbachev (Epic Lloyd) # Mikhail Baryshnikov # Vladimir Putin (Nice Peter) # Boba Fett # Lando Calrissian # Al Capone (Epic Lloyd) # Blackbeard (Nice Peter) # Edward Kenway # Al Capone's Mobsters # Blackbeard's Pirates # Miley Cyrus # Joan of Arc # Miley Stewart (Nice Peter) # Lilly Truscott (EpicLLOYD) # Pablo Picasso (EpicLLOYD) # Bob Ross (Nice Peter) # 1. Muhammad Ali # 2. Muhammad Ali (with boxing suit) # Michael Jordan # Ebenezer Scrooge # Donald Trump (Nice Peter) # J. P. Morgan (EpicLLOYD) # Kanye West # The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (Nice Peter) # Ignorance # Want #Rick Grimes #1. Walter White #2. Heisenberg (Walter White with hat) #3. Heisenberg (without pants) #1. Walker 1 #2. Walker 2 #3. Walker 3 #4. Walker 4 #1.Clark Kent #2.Superman #1.Goku #2.Super Saiyan Goku #Jimmy Olsen #Krillin #Edgar Allan Poe #Stephen King Minor appearances #Person that attacks Chuck Norris (only arm) #Person that throws microphone towards Freddie Mercury (only arm) #Ronald Reagan (only arm) #Ronald McDonald (only arm) Animal Appearances #Sarah Palin's Moose #Napoleon Bonaparte's Horse #Napoleon Dynamite's Liger #Tina the Llama (with Napoleon Dynamite's head) #Fawkes the Phoenix #KassemG's Flying Wolf #Cleopatra's Snake #Abraham Lincoln's Bald Eagle #Baker Street horses #Moses' Doves #The Serpent of Eden #Thomas Edison's Dog #Joan of Arc's Crows #Pablo Picasso's dog, Lump #Crows in Rick Grimes' field #Edgar Allan Poe's bats Upcoming Characters # George Washington # William Wallace # Isaac Newton Unofficial Characters Speculated Characters # Neil deGrasse Tyson # Bill Nye # Leonardo da Vinci # Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni # Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino # Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi # Leonardo (TMNT) # Michaelangelo (TMNT) # Raphael (TMNT) # Donatello (TMNT) # Confucius # Ash Ketchum # Charles Darwin # Socrates # Johann Sebastian Bach (although he did appear as a cameo in Justin Bieber vs Beethoven) # Tupac Scrapped Characters In ERB 15, King Henry VIII was shown as one of the upcoming characters in Season 2, which is now considered impossible since the second season has ended. However, he might still appear in Season 3. He was said to rap against Hillary Clinton. Sigmund Freud vs Doctor Phil was a battle that almost happened, but was instead changed into Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison. God was also supposed to make a third-party appearance in ERB 28 as what was confirmed in Facebook and Twitter, but the idea was scrapped. It was also thought that Mike Tyson was the one to battle Muhammad Ali, but it was changed to Michael Jordan. Nice Peter also stated that ERB 3 was planned to be Blackberry vs iPhone, but it was scrapped and replaced with Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris. In Christopher Columbus vs Captain Kirk, Columbus's Opponent was originally Neil Armstrong but was changed with Captain Kirk. #iPhone #Blackberry #Neil Armstrong #King Henry VIII #Hillary Clinton #God #Sigmund Freud #Dr. Phil #Lucky #Cap'n Crunch #The Queen of England #Mike Tyson Characters from Unofficial Battles In the unofficial Michael J. Fox vs Chucky, Peter and Lloyd impersonate Michael J. Fox and Chucky. There was another unofficial ERB where Peter impersonates GLaDOS, battling Sherlock Holmes. #Michael J. Fox (Nice Peter) (Although he himself doesn't appear, Marty McFly appears in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who) #Chucky (Epic Lloyd) #Sherlock Holmes (although he did appear officially in Batman vs Sherlock Holmes, played by Zach Sherwin instead of Epic Lloyd) #GLaDOS (Nice Peter) ERB News (Hosts and Special Guests) #Charles Darwin #Leonardo da Vinci (unofficial) #The real Hulk Hogan (unofficial) #Andre the Giant (cameo appearance) #Theodore Roosevelt #Isaac Newton #Danny Trejo (special guest) #Adam Smith # Vladimir Putin (cameo) #Doc Brown (cameo) #The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (cameo) # Hippocrates (cameo) #Zach Galafaneckis (cameo) |-| Gallery= Category:General wiki templates Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:3rd Party Category:Lisa Donovan Category:Timothy DeLaGhetto Category:Alex Farnham Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Aaron Zaragoza Category:Jon Na Category:Kurt Category:Colin J. Sweeney Category:Pat McIntyre Category:George Watsky Category:DeStorm Power Category:Omar Gharaibeh Category:Jesse Wellens Category:Jeana Smith Category:PrankvsPrank Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Bentley Green Category:Angela Trimbur Category:Kimmy Gatewood Category:Tay Zonday Category:Iman Crosson Category:Mike Diva Category:Xin Wuku Category:Kyle Mooney Category:Snoop Dogg Category:Jenna Marbles Category:Mickey Meyer Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Jordan Peele Category:PewDiePie Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Bryce Wissel Category:Gabe Michael Category:Michelle Glavan Category:Jessi Smiles Category:Verona Blue Category:Kai and Naya Berman Category:KassemG Category:Shay Carl Category:Morgan Christensen Category:Mary Doodles Category:Elena Diaz Category:Monica Weitzel Category:Ceciley Jenkins Category:Atul Singh Category:Neil Blan Category:Amy Bury Category:Ray Timmons Category:Tom Walsh Category:Speculated Character Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic